


sixteenth.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin knew that there was a special connection between mothers and daughters, but he was jealous of how close Padmé was with Leia.or:  Anakin comes up with a special idea for Leia's sixteenth birthday.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	sixteenth.

**Author's Note:**

> day 39, drabble 39.
> 
> Prompt 039 - connection.

Anakin knew that there was a special connection between mothers and daughters, but he was jealous of how close Padmé was with Leia. The twins' sixteenth birthday was approaching, and that meant that they would only be around the house all the time for another two years, and he wanted to have a real connection with Leia before she left. So he told Padmé that he was going to come up with a birthday surprise meant just for the two of them, and the father-daughter shopping trip he came up with made Padmé smile and say Leia would love it.


End file.
